My Old Love
by SnowPrincess27
Summary: OneShot Oliver and Katie love France for the same reason


**This is my first fanfic. Bear with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katie and Oliver. I just like them!**

**

* * *

Katie's POV **

_Katie,_

_How's school, Baby Katie? Your dad and I talked last night. We agree to allow you to join your friends in France since your dad and I can't go with you on your birthday. But in one condition, you'll all be staying in our house there and we'll be sending three house elves to prepare all the things you and your friends needed in your stay there and cook you healty foods._

_Love,_

_Mom _

**FRANCE! **I read the letter again.I can't believe my mom allowed me to go to France with my friends! It's my favorite place in the world. It's the best summer destination and shopping spot.

"Katie?" Said the sexy Scottish voice behind me, interrupting my thoughts. Even without turning I know whom that voice belong.

"What are you doing here? It's already late." Oliver asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Thinking about someone," I replied. "You, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping now? You it need tomorrow for you NEWT test."

"I know but I can't sleep. So, does you parents allow you to come with us in France?" He asked changing the topic.

"Yeah, they did. But in one conditon, we have to stay in our house there. France a lovely place. I love being there." I said, absent-mindedly playing with my necklace as I continue. "I never let a summer goes by without going there. "

"Katie that's great! I love being there too." He said and we spend hours of talking about our (his and mine) France's summer escapades and of course a conversation with Oliver wouldn't be complete without talking about QUIDDITCH.

**

* * *

Oliver's POV **

"Katie, if you don't mind. Where did you get that necklace?" I asked out of our topic.

"This, a friend gave this to me years ago" She answered as if remembering something, "Why did you asked?"

"I just remember something, er, someone really special..." I pause "The girl I met in France eight or nine years ago." I said, moving nearer to the fireplace. I don't know why but all of the sudden I wanted to tell her about her.

_Flashback_

_I don't know why but I couldn't sleep. So, I get off my bed, grab my sweater and decide to have a walk by the shore._

_As I got closer to the shore I saw a figure, a girl hugging her doll, younger than me. She's wet, alone, crying and scared. So I sat next to her to comfort her. Seeing that she is shivering from her dampness and cool summer breeze. I wrapped my sweater around her. _

"_What are you doing here all alone, this time of night?" I asked_

"_Nothing, I just don't want to stay in our house." She answered hugging doll more tightly._

"_Something wrong?" I feel stupid asking that question. Obviously there is, that's why she is crying._

"_My parents" She said with a louder sobs "they were fighting."_

_Not knowing what to do, I hugged her. Hoping that I will it will somehow soothe her pain._

"_About my brother. A half brother. I hate him!" she continues between tears. I understand how she felt if I were in her place I would do the same thing she did or worse._

"_Everything will be ok, I promise you." I said as if I'm sure about it and as if I can do anything. I don't know why but I would really do anything for her, to take all her pain away. _

"_I hope so" she smiled and looked at me with her dazzling eyes "thank you!"_

_I just smiled back at her. Stunned with how beautiful her eyes is._

_The next thing we do was blurred but I remember we talked about quidditch, Hogwarts and a little about our family. How she loved playing quidditch and she wants to play pro someday._

"_It's already 4 in the morning. I think you should go home now." I said, standing up "Your parents might freak out if they found out your not in your house." extending my hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home."_

"_Yeah, your right" held my hand "but no thanks I can manage to go home by myself. You've done too much for me," she said as I pulled her in standing position "Thanks for your time!"_

"_You're very much welcome." Smiling wider at her "But I insist to escort you."_

"_Alright!" She said grabbing my arms. _

_End of Flashback_

**

* * *

Katie's POV **

"When the two of you arrive in front of her house. You gave her a necklace exactly like mine and she give you a peak on your right cheek. And you promise that on her 16th birthday you'll meet again in front of her house." I said still in disbelieve that the boy I met in France is standing in front of me. "I'm sorry, but I think she's here. Standing behind you" Scared to she his reaction.

**Oliver's POV**

I turn around to face her. "Now I know why everytime I dream of her birthday, it's you I see waiting outside of her house. and that explain why I like you so much and why your eyes is so familiar. Because you were that girl." I hug her. Tight!

We stayed that way for hours in silence. I'm the one who broke the silence "Katie, does this mean that you are now my girlfriend?" I asked nervously scared that she will reject me.

She looks at me and think for a moment. "Only if you want to." She said with a smile that could make any man weak in the knees.

"More than anything in this world" I placed a hand against her cheek and looked her in the eye. I bend down and kiss her softly. It was short but full of love, care and passion.

**

* * *

Nobody's POV **

"I love you, Katherine Bell." Oliver said, hugging her tightly

"I love you too, Oliver" Katie answered, unhesitantly "always"

Always.

**----The End----**

**Hope you like it…**


End file.
